The Eight Days of SSBM: EXPOSED
by Nekonezume
Summary: Heh like the 12 Days of Christmas, only the 8 instead, with Super Smash Bros. Melee: EXPOSED!!


The Eight Days of SSBM: EXPOSED

©2002 This story was written by Katie (oh sure! Like I'll give you my last name!). It is totally 100% fictional, which is why it's a fanfic! If you wanna use it on your webpage, then you must e-mail me at katiec@nb.sympatico.ca. If I find my fanfic on your page without my permission, then I will personally kill you. Have a nice day :P!

LEGAL SSBM DISCLAIMER: © 2001 Nintendo and HAL Laboratories. I don't own any rights for the game (peh! I wish! I wish I owned . . . yeeeheee . . . LINK too ^^).

The Eight Days of SSBM: EXPOSED

Nekonezume: On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me . . . *Looks on as Daisy dances on the bar table, then falls off* Wario: *shaking head* A really drunken party. Nekonezume: On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me . . . *Looks on as a drunken Link comes on to Marth* Samus: Two cute bishounen! *gunshots are heard* Wario: *cringing* And a really drunken party. Nekonezume: On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me . . . *glances at Nana, Bowser, and DK* Popo: A fucked-up love triangle, *Marth kisses Link under the mistletoe* Samus: Two cute bishounen, *Ness's arm flies off* Wario: And a really drunken party. Nekonezume: On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me . . . *watches Ganondorf and Yoshi kissing, as well as Kirby and Pikachu* Mewtwo: two nasty couples, *DK and Bowser spew insults at eachother* Popo: A fucked-up love triangle, *Link throws up and passes out beside Marth, who gives a weak grin and a thumbs up* Samus: Two cute bishounen, *Ness's arm grows back* Wario: And a really drunken party. Nekonezume: On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me . . . *Samus, Marth, Bowser, Nana, and Mario all look down* Roy: *sighs* Fiiive broken heeeaarts! *Ganondorf grabs Yoshi's butt* Mewtwo: *shuddering* Two nasty couples, *DK uses Ness's arm to beat Bowser with* Popo: A fucked-up love triangle, *Marth giggles as Link falls over in a drunken stupor* Samus: Two cute bishounen, *Fox and Falco watch as Jamey and Kiara fill some guys with lead!* Wario: And a really drunken party. Nekonezume: On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me . . . *Mewtwo, Celebi, Clefairy, Jigglypuff, Pichu, and Pikachu all wave* Ash Ketchum . . . wait a second!!: Six Pokémon, *Mario throws darts at a picture of Captain Falcon* Roy: Fiiive broken heeaarts! *Kirby and Pikachu kiss eachother* Mewtwo: *looking ill* Two nasty couples, *Nana dances to Britney Spears* Popo: A fucked-up love triangle, *Marth and Link hop in the bed* Samus: Two cute bishounen, *Mewtwo and Joanna Dark start making out* Wario: And a really drunken party. Nekonezume: On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me . . . *Jugga, Joanna Dark, Sonic, Tails, Bomberman, Gregg the Grim Reaper and Conker all grin and wave* Jamey and Kiara: 7 people who . . . weren't even . . . in the game? *The Pokémon sit around and play Yu-Gi-Oh!* Ash Ketchum: Six Pokémon, *Bowser sets a picture of Shiek aflame* Roy: Fiiive broken heeaarts! *Yoshi and Ganondorf sit in bed, smoking cigarettes and giggling* Mewtwo: *looking up from a bucket in which he is vomiting* Two nasty couples, *Bowser laughs at DK's expense* Popo: A fucked-up love triangle, *Marth and Link . . . nevermind* Samus: Two cute bishounen, *Luigi walks off with his arms around two random girls* Wario: And a really drunken party. Nekonezume: On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me . . . *Roy and Samus hug, Shiek and Zelda hug, Yoshi and Ganondorf hug, Peach and Captain Falcon hug* Crazy Hand: *wiping a tear from his ey - ARRRGGHHHH* Eight happy endings, *Jugga, Joanna Dark, Sonic, Tails, Bomberman, Gregg the Grim Reaper and Conker start to play GameCube* Jamey and Kiara: 7 people who weren't even in the game, *All Pokémon but Mewtwo faint as Mewtwo laughs and controls them with his mind O_o* Ash Ketchum: Six Pokémon, *Samus shoots an evil glare at Link* Roy: Fiiive broken heeaarts! *Kirby pushes Pikachu away to glance at Jigglypuff* Mewtwo: *under his breath: THANK GOODNESS!* Two nasty couples, *Nana is kissed on the cheek by both DK and Bowser, who immediately begin beating eachother up* Popo: A fucked-up love triangle, *Link realises he's in bed with Marth, and he screams like a little girl* Samus: *raises an eyebrow* Two cute bishounen, *Nekonezume wakes up next to Ness, who gives her a toothy grin then is abruptly punched in the face* Wario: *singing opera* AAAAAND A REEEEALLYYYY DRUNKEN PAAAAARTYYYYY! Daisy: Very nice, Wario. Wario: A-thankyou. Nekonezume: *grumbles* Merry fuckin' Christmas, everyone *waves weakly*. Ness: You're so bitter, Nekonezume. Nekonezume: *shoots ice daggers at Ness with her eyes*

A/N: Huya everyone! I was gonna finish the SSBM: EXPOSED for a Christmas present to all my fans, but I've been so busy that I decided to do this instead. I've still been hard at work with the fic, however, and it will be finished A.S.A.P.! BTW, I know this is absolutely horrid, sorry about that :p. I thought I'd try anyway. :P Merry Christmas. Or something :p. I don't like Christmas, but I hope you guys do ^_^;;;. 


End file.
